The Jily Guide To Dating
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Written for Sanch :) Three little Drabbles, to show why I think James and Lily are perfect for each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Written for the loveliest girl I have the pleasure of knowing, Sanch :D I hope you like the Jily Love. _

**Three little drabble's to show just why I think Lily and James were made for each other :)**

"James, I really don't think this is a good idea," Sirius warned his friend.

"Of course it is, she'll love it!" James replied as he pulled on his T-shirt. He was getting ready for his and Lil's first 'date night.' They had decided, what with the war going on, that they had lost sight of their relationship in all of the madness and they wanted to get that back. Lily had decided having a 'date night' once a week was a good way to do that. This week was their first attempt, and James had gone first in organising.

"Lily hate's quidditch. With a fiery passion," Sirius shot back, still hoping there was time to change his friend's mind before he made a colossal mistake. He knew Lily was going to go mental when she realised their first 'date' was a quidditch match.

"She told me to choose something I enjoy, so she could enjoy it with me. It was almost like she was telling me to take her to a quidditch match. She'll like it, trust me," James said, pulling his scarf down from where it was hung on the bedroom door.

Lily was at Marlene's place getting ready, he had made sure to tell her to dress casual, with comfy shoes and something warm. Next week, when it would be her turn to choose what they were doing, he would go and get ready at Sirius' place. As he checked his appearance in the mirror one last time, trying to control his hair a little as he did so, he smiled. Turning to Sirius, he patted his friend on the shoulder, and with a shouted goodbye, he left the house to collect his fiance.

Lily was waiting for him, looking cute as always, in her favorite jumper and jeans. She had minimal make up on, just the way he liked her. Lily didn't need make up, she was much more beautiful than any stick of charcoal could make her. Her long red hair was settled loosely around her shoulders. She smiled at him when he arrived, kissing his cheek the way she used to in the common room in the mornings.

He saw her looking at his scarf with a confused expression, one that slowly turned into a frown. With a sinking feeling, he began to wonder if Sirius might have been right. He offered his arm to her, which she took immediately.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded, and they walked to the edge of the wards, where she allowed him to side along apparate her. Arriving at the Puddlemere United grounds, Jame's looked at Lily's expression and knew he was doomed.

"You fetched me to a quidditch match? Marlene said you might, but I didn't think you actually would," she muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear her with the noise from the excited fans.

"You said I was to take you somewhere I enjoyed going. I enjoy coming to see my team whoop the arses of the other teams," he said, disappointed that she was upset with him. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong. Yes, he knew she wasn't a Quidditch fan, but she also knew that there was nothing he loved more, except from her of course. She should have expected this, and told him before hand if it wasn't something she wanted to do.

"James, you know I hate quidditch. It doesn't matter, come on, let's go and get some seats," she said, taking his hand. She loved him, so she was sure she could sit through a Quidditch Match if it would make him happy.

xxxx

"Lily, will you please talk to me," James pleaded as he climbed into bed. She was already under the cover's, as far away from his side of the bed she could possibly get without lying on the floor. He was fairly surprised she wasn't making him sleep on the couch. Unsurprisingly, she didn't answer, merely snuggled further into the cover.

"Lil's, please, I know it went a bit...wrong, but still, you can't blame me for it," he whined a little, knowing that it would make her react. Even if it wasn't the reaction he wanted, if she shouted at him, it was still communication.

"Not your fault? I wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you, so of course it's your fault! An hour James, it took me an hour to get that smell out of my hair, and my clothes have been completely ruined. And what did you do about it? You LAUGHED!"

"I'm sorry, but Lil's it was a little funny."

"Funny? No, it wasn't, being covered in sick from head to toe by a balding fat man who didn't know when to stop eating hot dogs is not funny!"

James sniggered despite himself. Lily huffed and threw herself back under the cover, pulling it over her head. It was obvious she wasn't going to forgive him tonight.

He lay down, wondering just how long it would take her to speak to him again. He knew laughing probably wasn't what he should have done, but the picture of Lily stood in front of him, full of sick with that adorable look she got when she was angry was too much for him, and he started to laugh again as it replayed in his mind, unable to stop himself.

Ten minutes later as he made his bed on the settee, he thought he heard a chuckle coming from upstairs and he smiled to himself. Lily would apologise for making him sleep on the settee in the morning, he knew, and he would apologise for laughing. He wondered just how she would get her revenge next week, when it was her turn to choose the date.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sat in front of her dressing table, carefully putting on her makeup as Marlene sat on the bed, shaking her head.

"He'll enjoy it, I'm sure he will. He told me just last week that he wanted to do more muggle things," Lily said to her friend. Marlene sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that making him sit through three hours of the soppiest film ever made, is not the way to make him enjoy muggle things."

"But he like's watching film's on the TV. I'm sure he'll enjoy a trip to the cinema, and it is not the soppiest film ever. It's a classic!"

"Lil, he likes action films. Horror, or thriller or even psychological. Love Story made even me want to gag, and I love romance," Marlene said exasperated. She knew that this was, in a way, revenge for the horrible date last week, but she thought Lily was going the wrong way about it. If Lily showed James she was above such pettiness, these date night's could be the best thing to ever happen to the couple.

"Do I look okay?" Lily asked as she shrugged her coat on.

"You look gorgeous Lil's, just like always. Come on, let's go or you'll be late."

Lily side along apparated Jame's to an alleyway, a block away from the multiplex cinema that was their destination. They walked hand in hand, chatting about inconsequential things as they went. James found himself excited about going to the cinema. He had seen films on the TV Lily had at home, and he and Sirius had great fun choosing different ones, trying to scare the other. He wondered what kind of film they would be watching tonight.

He watched as Lil bought them popcorn and a large drink to share, and they took seat's near the back of the room. They were watching something called Love Story, and he wasn't exactly overjoyed at the thought of watching a romance, but he wasn't too fussed. He had seen a few of them when Lily or Marlene were watching them, and some of them were quite funny. He settled himself into the comfy chair. Taking Lily's hand in his own, he smiled at her as the light's dimmed.

xxxx

"I can't believe you fell asleep!" Lily said as they walked into the house. James rolled his eyes as he locked the door behind them.

"Lil's it was boring! I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did."

"You call half an hour into the film lasting? I was so embarrassed, people were actually turning in their seat's to look at you when you started snoring. I had to cast a silencing charm on you!"

"Lil's, we have different tastes, in a lot of things. We work though, and we belong together, so why do we have to keep trying to prove that?" James took Lily's hand and pulled her close. "I like quidditch, you don't, but that's okay. You like lovey film's that make you cry, I don't, and that's okay too. We enjoy different things, but that doesn't mean I love you any less."

Lily smiled, pulling him over to sit on the settee with her. Putting her legs over his, he pulled her close.

"Marlene warned me you wouldn't like it," she admitted, smiling ruefully.

"Sirius tried to warn me against taking you to the match as well," Jame's said. He kissed the top of her head. "Maybe we should let them plan our date for next week."


	3. Chapter 3

Marlene and Sirius refused to tell Lily and James where they were going on their surprise date, only informing them to dress comfortably, and be ready for a good day out. Sirius was a little nervous about their plan, but Marlene was excited. She just knew they would both love it.

Picking the couple up, Marlene side along apparated Lily while Sirius took James. As soon as they arrived, Lily knew where they were and with a squeal, she threw her arms around Marlene.

James was looking a little confused as he took in his surroundings, wondering just why Lily was so excited at the sight of all these muggle machines.

"I can't believe you fetched us to Alton Tower's! This is just too amazing!" Lily gushed, grabbing James' hand and pulling him toward the entrance. James looked back at Sirius with a frown.

"What's an Alton Tower's?" he asked.

"Do you remember me telling you about muggle theme park's?" Lily asked patiently, slowing herself down as Sirius and Marlene caught up.

"Er...oh, yeah. The one's with the rides that throw you upside down and oh...awesome!" James smiled at Lily and they continued on, to what was sure to be a good day.

xxxx

Lily opened the front door of their house, letting the other three in before her as she locked the door behind them. They all threw themselves into chair's, happy but completely wiped out.

"That was the most fun we have ever had," Sirius grinned. "I didn't even know you could scream like that James."

"Shut up, Padfoot. I heard you screaming while I was on a different ride! I don't know how you two girl's stopped yourselves."

"We're brave Gryffindor's James. The way you two carried on, you should have been Hufflepuff's." Marlene said with a giggle, soon joined in her laughter by Lily.

James and Sirius both looked offended for a second before they joined in.

"Should we go to another one next weekend?" Lily asked, eager for another day out as fun as the one they had just had.

"There are more?" James asked, sitting up with excitement. When Lily and Marlene nodded, both boy's let out shouts of joy, and immediately agreed to another day out next weekend.

A few hours later when Sirius and Marlene left, James and Lily cuddled together in bed.

"I had so much fun today, why couldn't we do that when we planned our date's?" James asked.

"Maybe because we were focusing on ourselves more than we were each other. I had fun today too, and maybe one day, a few year's from now, we'll be able to take our children to the place's we are going to now."

James squeezed Lily a little and kissed her head.

"That sound's like the best plan I've ever heard. Until then though, we have to test them all out, just to be sure they will be safe for our children of course."

Lily laughed.

As they both fell into pleasant dreams, each of them seeing the future visits to theme parks with small kids, little black haired terrors, gazing around with sparkling green eyes, both new that as different as they may be, they were made for one another.

That is worth more than any bad date.


End file.
